


S P L I N T E R S

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tomorrow sounds real nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Odin finds himself bruised and splintered the next morning, but in the best ways. He can't wait for tomorrow night.(porn.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).



> Originally this was written in a notebook and I had it strapped to my leg for my Nina cosplay at Naka Kon as a joke. I didn't quite finish it in time and so I rewrite it and touched it up to put up here. 
> 
> gifted to lieano because lmao i gotta mAKE SURE SHE READS THE REVISED VERSION 
> 
> Hello Zerodin tag I have missed you.

Niles flirts. Often. Odin ignores it for the most part. He always has. It is irrelevant to him anyway.

 

Niles does not flirt with Odin. Perhaps because they are dutiful coworkers? They both serve under the same lord; they both fight for the same cause. Or, perhaps, it is because he sees no emotional or physical appeal in Odin.

 

That, Odin thinks, is the worst option.

 

Odin has been in Nohr for many years, now. He has had years to observe how people look, and how they act, and how they simply exist. He knows he is by far not the most attractive person in Nohr, but… is he so unworthy of a second glance? Is he to be considered ugly?

 

Ugly. While Odin watches Niles flirt with generally anyone else, Niles regards Odin as _ugly_. And, as it happens, Odin develops even stronger feelings for him.

 

Niles is far from ugly. He is quite the opposite. He’s gorgeous! Odin often finds himself hypnotized by the rich blue of his eye and his dark, toned skin. He is lovely, and he moves with precision and grace both on the battlefield and in the safety of the halls.

 

Now is a wonderful example of Odin finding himself distracted by Niles. He is meant to be on watch. They both are. Their party is traveling through the Forbidden Hills. They are tucked just south of the Woods of the Forlorn, and they are home to a special variety of horrible monsters. They are home to beasts conjured by corrupt mages of Nohr, but unlike the faceless they cannot be tamed. They are best avoided, left to kill each other in hills surrounded by a protective barrier they cannot pass.

 

It is considered unwise to traverse through these hills; however, Odin finds that it is never easy to be sneaky in times of war. Tactics often lead them places they least expect. Odin trusts in Leo’s tactics, and so he does not protest.

 

Niles is seated on a log by the fire. The firelight and the stars come together to paint his skin distinct shades of _beautiful_. It’s chilly enough to see his breath but by the fire it feels warm. That, or perhaps Odin is numb to the cold by now.

 

He must not be very discreet. Sneaky has never been a proper word to describe Odin Dark. He is a man of many talents but… he must be obviously staring because Niles sighs. He sighs something dramatic and his hair falls over his shoulder when he turns to look at Odin.

 

“May I help you, or are you just sleeping with your eyes open?”

 

Odin opens his mouth but he might argue that it doesn’t work. It certainly doesn’t take any of his thoughts and form them into a complete sentence. “Wha—I—what?”

 

Niles shifts. He glances around the camp. The night is dark, but also still. They have spells and charms to ward off the monsters, but that doesn’t guarantee their safety. Niles nods his head in the direction of the deeper woods. “This way.” He says.

 

Odin immediately follows. He isn’t sure where Niles is going. He isn’t sure of anything, really, but if Niles hears a beast Odin won’t let him investigate alone.

 

He leads them into the shallow trees. The firelight is still somewhat visible but the distance from the fire makes it colder. It is darker, but nothing could have prevented Odin from catching the predatory glimpse in Niles’s eye.

 

He sees it… but he does nothing to stop it. He does nothing to stop it when Niles pushes on his shoulders. He doesn’t stop him even though he likely could, when he sees that Niles means to pin him. In a match of strength, he stands a fair shot.

 

Odin doesn’t stop him, however, and Niles pins his back hard to a tree. He dips his head to one side. “What are the goo goo eyes about, hmm?” He asks. He presses his lips into a flat line. Odin cannot remember a time when Niles has been seductive or flirtatious with him…

 

He finds his own mouth to be particularly dry. “What?” He asks again. Niles does not look impressed. He shifts his arm experimentally and Odin stays in place. Obediently? Niles lifts one of his hands and brushes the pad of his thumb over Odin’s lips.

 

Arousal and whispers of hope find Odin first, followed by shame. It creeps up from his heart and surfaces on his cheeks in the form of a dark, red blush. It’s fierce and it highlights his freckles even in the dark. He suddenly regrets his decision to follow Niles into the darkness.

 

Niles is quite literally _stunning_. Odin finds himself helpless to move even if he is not technically pinned at this point. Niles is handsome. Odin is extraordinarily average. At least in _that_ department. He tries to bite his own lip. Niles tugs it away from his teeth with his thumb. Odin blushes a little deeper.

 

“Apologies,” Odin croaks out the word, “I did not mean to stare.”

 

“Don’t lie.” Niles frowns. “You _always_ stare.” He draws close. Odin is left to watch with widened eyes while Niles leans in close enough to kiss. He slides his hand down the side of Odin’s neck, and then lets it come to rest in the center of his chest. His fingertips are warm against his exposed skin. His robes are not particularly kind in cold weather. “Tell me why.”

 

Odin squirms under the touch. Niles must think he’s trying to squirm away, because he pins him to the tree again. With his hips. Odin can’t help but glance down between them. Niles has a smirk on his lips and their hips pushed together against the tree, and when Odin looks back up he prompts him. “Go on, then.”

 

“Why…” He starts to ask. He bites down hard on his own tongue. Is this the time or place to own up to his feelings? They hardly seem to be a secret. Niles _obviously_ suspects _something_. “I find you very pleasant to look upon.”

 

Niles pushes one of his brows high. His lips curl up into a tiny, little smile. It’s an expression Odin normally loves, but it is rarely used on him. “Oh?” He asks. Odin finds there is a knot growing in his throat that he absolutely cannot swallow. It’s unfair.

 

“I… am aware that you are uninterested.” Odin adds. He adds this because he thinks it to be true. Niles has never, _ever_ shown any particular interest in him. That said, Odin watches as the smirk on Niles’s lips slips down into a flat line again. Odin looks away, looks anywhere but Niles’s eye. “I had no idea I was so transparent. “

 

He means to say more. He means to assure Niles that he means no harm, but he is cut off by his lips. His lips! His lips are softer than Odin has dared to dream about, but they hold his own captive until Odin is breathless and he sags against the tree.

 

“I don’t remember you asking me,” Niles says, “If I am interested or not.” He is just as breathless as Odin, but somehow his voice is still debonair. He returns his hand to Odin’s jaw and he brushes calloused fingertips over the square of it. Then, against all odds, he kisses Odin again. Odin’s heart is on fire. Could this be a dream?

 

Niles kisses him more and more. His hands push through his hair, tug at it. Odin accidentally moans into his mouth, and when he does Niles strikes. He glides his tongue over Odin’s and momentarily Odin doesn’t know how to respond. He figures it out quickly.

 

The more Niles kisses him, the more Odin is forced to consider where their hips are pressed together. Every kiss sends a pulse of heat through him, and it all seems to be gathering in one place. “Niles,” he says, but his words catch in his throat. Niles slips his fingers beneath the mesh fabric that covers Odin’s sides. His palms cover Odin’s bare hip. He brushes his thumbs along his skin until goosebumps form.

 

“Mm? Yes?” Niles hums. “Stop?”

 

“No!” Odin nearly shouts it. He’s embarrassed all over again, by both his volume and his predicament. “Er, that is… O-oh.” Odin can hardly finish his thought, let alone his sentence. Niles pushes their hips together hard. He does it more than once, his hips start moving in a rhythm that Odin can follow, and sure enough he starts moving his own hips to meet him.

 

He meets him every time. Odin’s hands slip down to Niles’s sides. Niles looks at him with that raised brow again. Odin starts to withdraw his hands… and Niles rolls his eye. “Here.” He mutters. He not-so-gently guides Odin’s hands down to his hips, then squeezes as if he is helping a child or something.

 

Odin uses this new grip to pull Niles forward hard. Niles makes a noise and for a moment Odin thinks he’s going to be angry with him. It sinks in after that Niles _moaned_. He lifts his arms again. He lets Odin handle what’s going on with their hips and he puts his hands back in Odin’s hair. Pulls again. Pulls him closer until he can bite at the tip of his ear and breathe out raspy moans right next to it. “You like this.” He whispers.

 

Of course he likes this. Every time their hips push together it hurts. He’s sure they’ll both have a few awkward bruises beneath their clothes (hopefully unseen beneath Odin’s) where their bones don’t fit together just perfectly. Odin’s back is being rubbed raw by the bark of that tree. Despite the pain it sparks syrupy waves of pleasure, too. He can feel Niles; he can feel how hard he is through their clothes. He is aware that Niles can feel him, too. He can’t stand it.

 

Is this a dream?

 

Odin thinks he’s close. Thinks is an understatement. He knows he’s close. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do or say about it. He doesn’t know how to react. Should he tell him? If Niles is alright with kissing him, with grinding against him, this should be fine, right?

 

Suddenly Niles stops. Odin does his very best not to whimper out something pathetic when he takes a full step backwards. Suddenly he feels stupid, and worrying about if he should or shouldn’t tell him slips his mind entirely. He finds pleas on his tongue instead. “Please…” Please don’t stop, not when Odin feels so nice.

 

“Mm, begging already?” Niles smirks. “We’ve only just begun, luv.”

 

 _Luv_. Odin’s chest flutters in a way he’s unfamiliar with. Niles unclasps the belt at Odin’s hips (he is rather good at opening things meant to be locked). Odin drags his eyes back up from Niles’s hands to his face. “You’re...?”

 

“Hush, now, you’ll spoil the moment.” Niles says it in something almost like a purr and he reaches past the top of Odin’s pants. Right away he curls his fingers around Odin’s cock and begins to tug. The touch is cold at first but Odin couldn’t care less. His head tips back against the tree. Niles leans close and puts his lips against the exposed part of his neck. He bites. Odin’s cock pulses in Niles’s hand.

 

While Odin melts into a moaning puddle against that tree Niles twists his wrist _perfectly_ to get Odin off. He could swear he knew exactly what he liked, like he’d asked him personally. He hasn’t. Odin is tipping over the edge he was so close to before. His moans catch in his throat and he spills into Niles’s hand.

 

He doesn’t think about it when he falls forward to rest his head on Niles’s shoulder. Niles, for what it’s worth, doesn’t push him away. (He does seem a bit stiff at the unexpected touch.) While Odin’s legs shake and he tries to piece together reality again, Niles withdraws his hand and swipes it on Odin’s abs, leaving behind his own sticky mess.

 

“And you?” Odin asks. Niles tenses. His hand stays still on Odin’s abs.

 

“Me?” He asks.

 

“Surely you want me to repay the favor… right?” Or does he? Odin’s insecurities melted the first time he was kissed, but now he’s unsure. Was this all an act of impatience or pity? He swallows.

 

Niles is silent for too long for Odin to be at all comfortable, before he steps away from Odin. He looks him over and then he hums. “I’m not so sure you’re up for the challenge of what I might want, if you’re so worn out from one little hand job.”

 

“Wh—Odin Dark is ever prepared to--!”

 

“Hush,” Niles says. He presses his fingertip over Odin’s lips. “It’s nearly time to switch watch.”

 

“But…”

 

“Tomorrow night.” Niles clicks his tongue. Odin licks his lips. “If you want to return the favor, you’d best come to my tent prepared for a workout…Now go back to your tent.”

 

Niles covers his lips with his own fingertips, and he smirks behind his fingers. “Someone made a mess of your clothes.” He says. He turns on his heel and walks away. Odin leans back against the tree, harder.

 

What does this mean? Is this the beginning of a relationship or of a tragedy? He closes his eyes and tilts his head against the tree’s bark.

 

Tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i write something other than porn?


End file.
